


Partner in Justice

by Brodatearo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Cop Keith, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Grumpy Lance, Lance just wants to sleep, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pidge and Hunk are Lance's family and it's really sweet, Pidge is a trouble maker, Pining Keith (Voltron), Smitten Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brodatearo/pseuds/Brodatearo
Summary: «Excuse me!» Maybe no one’s home?He hears someone groaning, he looks in the direction it came from. There’s a queen size bed with a whole mess off pillows and blankets, and a figure. Probably someone sleeping.«Hey!» He tries again, to get the attention of this person.«What?» They say in a tired tone. They shift in the bed and pull the covers over their face.«Hi, I’m a police officer, I’m looking for Pidge Gunderson».





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Alek and this is the first fanfic I've ever written. As such I appreciate all the critique I can get. I'm trying really hard to be professional right now in fear that you'll hate me.
> 
> This fanfic is inspired by something that actually happened to me, the cop climbing through my window and demanding to see my roomie.
> 
> Please don't yell at me, I get startled. Come talk to me on my Twitter; https://twitter.com/brodatearo

Keith swarms the house looking for cracks and openings, like an open window or a balcony. Lo and behold, there is a balcony, but it has windows and it would be rude to smash it to get inside. On another side of the house there’s an open window, and a conveniently placed ladder on another side. He doesn’t know if the window is a part of the same flat but he doesn’t have a choice at this point.

Keith had heard both good and bad things about Pidge Gunderson, the person he was supposed to give a reasonable warning to. Like her devotion to her family or how she quite literally kicked a guy in the nuts for getting too close and personal with one of her friends, only to have that guy come to the office afterwards and telling them he "got castrated by a gremlin fucker". Keith could go on and on about all the complaints they've gotten on her but storytime ends here.

The police officer climbs the ladder up to the window and peeks through.  
«Hello?» No response.

«Hello!» He tries again.

«Excuse me!» Maybe no one’s home?

He hears someone groaning, he looks in the direction it came from. There’s a queen size bed with a whole mess off pillows and blankets, and a figure. Probably someone sleeping.  
«Hey!» He tries again to get the attention of this person.

«What?» They say in a tired tone. They shift in the bed and pull the covers over their face.

«Hi, I’m a police officer, I’m looking for Pidge Gunderson».

There’s a silence that stretches out a few seconds before the person in the bed sits up, crosses his legs and leans back on his his hands. Only covering the lower part of his body. And he is … something, with vibrant tan skin that puts all the grey boring scenery around the room in the background, brown hair that looks as soft as a feather and his deep blue eyes that would have any sailor get lost at sea.  
He shakes his thoughts out of his head, this guy looks pissed.

 

~oOoOo~

 

«Why?» Lance asks. How dare this asshole climb through his window disturbing his beauty sleep. He couldn’t see shit, where are his glasses?

«Is she here?»

Lance is too tired to correct him on his little mistake, Pidge can just do it themselves.

This guy was obvioustly new. Most of the police were familiar with Pidge's schemes by now and would either let them off with a warning or just didn't care at all as long as they didn't get in the way of their work. This guy went as far as to climb into their house through his window to get to the tiny daredevil. But Lance wasn't about to let him test his patience in his home.

«That depends, what do you want? … And why the fuck did you come in through my window?» Lance would usually consider himself a composed person – 

He looks over to his alarm clock.

-But it’s 9 AM so why even bother.

The guy is looking at him annoyed. «Nobody answered the front door». Oh.

«Do you want me to come open it for you?» It might be reckless to just let some stranger in, but cops should be fine, poor guy’s just trying to do his job.

«That would be nice». Was the last thing he said before climbing back down the ladder, out of sight. Ugh, what the fuck. This is not the morning he wanted. Sure, he knows Pidge has been messing with the police for a while, hacking their systems and trying to find information about their family that went missing after an unfortunate accident at their lab, the were presumed dead but Pidge held their head high and spirits up, working hard and hoping to be reunited with their loved ones.

Lance locates his glasses that lay carefully folded on the nightstand, and quickly puts on some clothing, a blue hooded t – shirt, a simple pair of light blue jeans and a pair of bright navy socks with white stars. Don’t wanna look too boring do we?  
He makes his way through the house and is greeted by the mess that is (was) the living room, where all kinds of different equipment lay scattered across the floor, table, chandelier? How? Ok, sure.  
Hunk is seated in the middle of it all working on another one of many gadgets, tinkering on it with a set of pliers and a large headset seated comfortably on his head. Ah, so that’s why he couldn’t hear the door. He doesn’t want to interrupt and simply strides down the stairs to the door instead where the fucker is probably waiting.

When he reaches the first door that leads to the tiny hallway the doorbell rings. What the fuck, he knew I was coming down to the door so why bother with the doorbell.  
He opens the door and meets the might he suggest, beautiful eyes of an annoyed looking police officer. Poor guy, he climbed through the wrong window. 

«Greetings». Lance deadpans.  
The cop raises an eyebrow at him, but decides to grace him with a reply. «Good morning».

«What can I do for you officer?» He asks as casually as he can muster.

«May I speak with Pidge Gunderson». Every fiber in his body is screaming at him to just give this guy a straight answer, but it wasn’t gonna be that easy.

«No, they’re not here». He says like he hadn’t said enough shit to this guy already. Okay, so maybe Pidge was sleeping, but he didn’t wanna get his ass handed to him waking them up because of such a small thing. The police literally pays them regular visits, they can just come back next week to do their normal check – up, make sure Pidge hasn’t dissected anyone yet and all.

«Don’t lie, I know she’s here, just let me talk to her». 

«What’s the magic word?» He says with a taunting smirk. The cop sends him a questioning gaze and has confusion written all over his feautures. He thinks for a second.  
«Please?». 

Lance makes a buzzer like noice to indicate that it’s the wrong answer. «Please», pssh, if you had siblings you’d know that it’s in fact «Lance is the greatest». But, oh right, this guy doesn’t know what his name is. Bummer, guess he’s never gonna get to bask in the gremlin’s presence.

The cop groans, loudly. «Come on, I’m just trying to do my job here». 

«Yeah, you’re not very good at it».

The cop groans again. «What’s your name?».

«Are you gonna put this in my criminal records?»

«Maybe».

There’s a silence between them again.  
«Lance McClain. Yours?» 

«It’s Keith. So, Lance. Would you please let me talk to Pidge?» He had this pleading look in his eyes, close to a puppy dog look but not quite. He was still weak to it though. 

He sighs. «I’ll go get ‘em». He turns to walk up the stairs and hears a «Thank you» on his way up.

Thankfully, as soon as he’s reached the top of the stairs and returned to the messy living room, he spots Pidge, fresh out of bed and watching Hunk with interest, steaming cup of coffee in their hands.

«Pidge». 

They turn their head towards him and greets him with a smile. A very soft look they gave him every morning these days as if it were a part of their routine.

«Cop», smirk turned to confusion before he continued. «On our doorstep, for you».

«Oh! I’ve been expecting them». They get up and put their cup on the coffee table before they run down the stairs. Lance walks over and sits down next to Hunk and leans on him, a silent greeting between the two, Hunk keeps working. There are soft murmurs from downstairs, Pidge and officer Keith talking.  
After a few minutes he hears the door slam closed and the sound of feet making their way up the stairs again. Pidge picks her cup back up and seats herself on the other side of Hunk, who’s definitely enjoying the attention his friends are giving him.

«So this guy just showed up? Or?» 

«Fucker climbed in my bedroom window, someone should put a leash on him». Pidge responds with a laugh, haha yeah hilarious.

«Cool». You little shit.

«Not really».

«We had a nice chat though, he just told me to fuck off and that this is my last warning».  
Lance laughs. «And then they’ll come back next week and say the same thing».  
Pidge laughs with him. «Most likely».

Hunk removes his headphones. «What’s going on?»

There’s silence, and then Pidge snorts and starts laughing her heart out, wiping a tear from her eye. Lance is on his back on the floor holding his stomach also crying a little, laughing till his throat goes dry. Hunk just looks confused. Pidge gasps, and suck in air loudly before she starts coughing from how hard she laughed. Hunk pats her back in comfort and soon she’s back on her feet.  
Lance isn’t even tired anymore and is more than happy to spend his morning and the rest of the day with his family.

 

~oOoOo~

 

Come next week there’s a knock on his bedroom window …  
Lance groans and turns to look at the clock, which reads 7:43 AM, someone is going to die. If this is some kind of prank it’s not funny.

He sits up at the edge of the bed and stretches, and deems himself movable when he hears a satisfying crack. He walks over to the window and tries to move all the garbage in the way, a few containers moved to the side, an office chair and a pile of clothing that he throws onto the bed. Having successfully made it to the window he looks out and sees the mullet himself. Keith was about to knock again until he saw Lance directly in front of him with only a layer of glass separating them.

 

~oOoOo~

 

Keith was not happy about being sent here again, maybe his co – workers thought it would be funny, or Pidge just pulled that very dangerous stunt on purpose. When no one opened the door he didn’t think it could get worse, though he thought it might be worth a try to go up the ladder again. But immediately regretted that decision when met with a very angry Lance behind the curtains who looked awful to be honest. Dark bags under his eyes that screamed bloody murder and hair disheveled.

He didn’t have much time to think as he was startled by the sight and jumped back, dragging the ladder he was balancing on with him.  
Before he could internally finish accepting death a hand grabbed the front of his shirt, saving him from the fall. He looked up and met Lance’s eyes, Lance looked frantic and still a little mad.

«Good morning Lance, may I speak with Pidge?» He said innocently.

Lance’s brows furrowed and a scowl forms on his face. He loosens his grip on Keith’s shirt, Keith gasps, and grabs the hand holding the front of his shirt like his life depends on it, which it does.  
«Lance! Please don’t drop me!»

«Do you have any idea what time it is?» Lance growls through gritted teeth.

He’s learned one thing from the short amount of time he’s spent with Lance, he’s definitely not a morning person and should not be approached before eleven. He figured this out the first time they met so why hasn’t he learned from it? Keith was about to respond to Lance’s question but is bluntly picked up and is roughly placed on Lance’s right shoulder. He is startled by a loud bang of the ladder making it’s impact on the balcony below that belongs to the people that live under them.

Lance patiently carries him over to the bed, meanwhile Keith is cursing him and his whole family, and is suddenly thrown onto the bed. Before he can say anything Lance is directly in front of him and straddling his lap. Lance is quick to work and grabs the handcuffs from Keith’s belt before he’s even noticed, takes his right wrist tightly, cuffs him and attaches him to the bed frame. Keith just gapes.  
Keith composes himself and was about to grab the keys for the cuffs but they were snatched from his pockets before he could reach them. Lance held them in front of his face with a blank expression, Keith quickly tried to snatch them back but Lance was quicker and held them out of his reach. He walks over to the window, and Keith realizes what he’s about to do. 

«Lance, don’t you dare!»

Lance tauntingly holds the keys out of the window while looking at him the hole time with nothing but a blank stare. Then he drops the keys, leaving Keith wide eyed for a second and sporting the biggest pout. Lance jumps back on the bed and glares daggers at Keith’s face.  
«You are going to lay there and be quiet, and I AM GOING TO SLEEP!» He shouts and aggressively goes to his side of the bed and hastily hides under the covers.

Keith looks over to Lance’s back, panicked. «What?! You can’t do that! Just let me talk to Pidge and I’ll leave, I don’t have time for this!»  
Lance’s back is still turned to Keith. «You should’ve thought of that. Now suffer the consequenses.»

Keith opened his mouth and was about to argue more, but closed it again. They lay there for a few minutes, before Lance’s breathing started to even out, and his body relax, he assumed Lance had fallen asleep, since his chest was steadily rising and lowering. He looked so peaceful. 

Keith’s breath hitch as Lance turns over in his sleep, now facing him. He might only have to wait a few hours, that’s when Lance would usually wake up, right?  
A digital clock on the nightstand by the bed catches his eye, 8:03 AM …  
He could just wake up Lance at 10, and pray that he’s not dropped out the window.

Lance shifts in his sleep again, interrupting his thoughts. He’s closer now and his arm is slung over Keith’s torso. Uh – oh. This is bad, this was not in his job description. Keith’s face heats up without his consent, and he looks down. Lance is still sleeping, small smile decorating his features. It’s adorable. Keith relaxes, he didn’t get enough shut – eye the night before and now that there’s all this silence and a soft surface to lay on he struggles againg his falling eyelids. He puts his head back on the pillow, softly closes his eyes and drifts off within seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have an update schedule, I just wrote this for practice.

Lance is warm and comfortable, he’s holding something firm. He cleches and uncleches his hand a few times to stretch and moves his hand to get a feel of what he’s holding, because his eyelids are still too heavy to open. He repeats a few times and when he’s finally awake enough to open his eyes the first thing they’re met with is the digital clock on the nightstand, bright and glowing red as always, 11:19 AM. He tries to turn his head, but his head is hit with a sudden ache, not too strong, but enough to force a tired groan out of him.

He opts to gently run his hand up and down the firm object in a silent game of guess who.

Buttons … shirt …collar … skin … very soft skin …

He removes his hand and places his elbow below him as levereage to lift himself up instead to get a better view, and …

_Oh?_

_Oh._

His Mama taught him to never talk to strangers, but she never taught him what to do when there was one in his bed, and … a really attractive one at that.

His memory is slowly coming back to him, Keith at his window, he got mad, and forcibly had him sleep … in his bed … while Lance cuddled up to him, but details weren’t important!

He felt strange somehow, this was quite unusual, he normally slept alone but he couldn’t deny the warm feeling he got, maybe that was just because Keith was a living furnace and that they cuddled all night. He has had sleepovers with friends in his younger days, so this shouldn’t be any different, but somehow it felt nothing akin to it.

Keith looked so peaceful, he didn’t want to disturb him, maybe it was a good deed he did, dragging him into his room and cuffing him to the bed.

…

Keith is cuffed to the bed …

And the keys are no where in sight …

…

Where are the keys?!

Lance, suddenly panicked, whiped his head to all directions in the room. He tried to be as quiet as humanly possible when he slipped out of bed, he put the tip of his foot on the floor elegantly, the bed only dipped with his weight and creeked a little but Keith didn’t stir as he lifted himself off the matress, he really was tired. So Lance was now on a quest to find the lost keys, haha, that sounds like a really stupid movie he’d probably watch.

He slipped out of the room and closed the door quietly, then dug his nails into his scalp as he silently dug around in his own memory for any hint whatsoever concerning the location of the keys.

Right, so he opened the window, got Keith, put him on the bed …

He blushed slightly at the thought but quickly composed himself.

Cuffed him to the bed, then what? He grabbed the keys to the cuffs and walked over to the … window!

He opened the door to the room slowly again to not disturb the sleeping man on the bed and padded over to the window. Knowing himself he thought he’d maybe put the keys on the windowstill to get them later but they were nowhere in sight. Then again, he is quite grouchy in the morning and can be real aggressive.

What if he threw the keys out the window?

He opened the window and leaned his torso out to check, and would you look at that, the keys are on the balcony below, he smiled to himself.

 

****

 

He had retrieved the keys, so happy that they were still where he had left them, and that nobody had taken them out of curiosity. He slipped into his room again and walked over to Keith, brought the keys to the cuffs and put the cuffs together with the keys on the nightstand where Keith could easily find them when he woke up.

Keith was finally freed, and rolled over to the side and put his right hand under the pillow to support his head, he couldn’t help but think it was adorable.

He moved over to the kitchen to make himself a hot drink, unlike others he always made cocoa in the morning while other people had coffee, he could see why, he didn’t dislike it in any way, but he had a sweet tooth and needed his daily sugar. What better way to get it than hot chocolate?

He notices the door is slightly ajar and he moves to close it but is again distracted by the sight of a sleeping Keith.

As he takes another sip from the mug and sees shadows under Keith’s eyes, he looks closer and realizes the poor guy just needed some sleep. Guilt suddenly hits him, hard. If he would have just stopped being so difficult and made Keith’s job a little easier maybe he would get enough sleep and not be in Lance’s bed right now, resting. Honestly, Lance isn’t all that bothered by it anymore, more like he feels a need to take care of him.

Maybe when Keith wakes up he’ll have some hot cocoa for him too.

 

 

****

 

 

For once in his miserable life, Keith felt well rested. He felt good.

Good, like when you’re parched and drink a nice cold glass of water.

Relaxed, like when you finally repay a large financial.

On a high, like when you confess your love to someone and they feel the same way.

 

He was well rested, and it was one of the best feelings in the world. Not to mention the subtle smell of chocolate coming from outside the door of the room, light emitting from the cracks.

Oh right … Lance.

 

From his spot on the bed he hears silent humming and whistling, most likely coming from outside that door, where the kitchen probably is. The sounds soothe him, he hasn’t experienced a morning like this in a while, not since he still lived with his parents. As he lazily lounges on the bed a few more minutes there are soft footsteps and the sizzling of a frying pan and the smell of carefully made eggs, the smell drags him out of bed to go greet Lance, and maybe convince him to bargain for some breakfast. This isn’t a part of his job, but he’s hungry.

 

As he turns to step out of the bed the first thing he notices is that his hands are no longer cuffed, and see the cuffs and the keys on the nightstand in front of him right by the bright clock which reads 11:57AM. He groans, and pads over to the door.

The light from the kitchen stings his eyes, so he lifts his arm to shielt his eyes from the brightness of it.

«Good morning! Did you sleep well?» He hears a smooth and chipper voice to his left.

He groans in confirmation, and looks at the stunning tan beauty grabbing for some spice in the wall cabinet. As he stretches his body extends to it’s full potential and his shirt follows his torso and exposes a small portion of his stomach. His smooth legs seem to go on for miles and lure him like a siren, he can hear their calling. But this is no place to get hot, he should get something to eat and get out of Lance’s house as soon as possible, he doesn’t want to ruin Lance’s day more than he already has.

He sniffs the air again as Lance drizzles spice all over the eggs dancing in the pan, and practically drools at the sight. Lance giggles from beside him. «Hungry?»

«Mhm.»

On queue, Lance lifts the pan over to two plates that Keith hadn’t noticed and places each of the eggs on a plate, along with bacon and bread that were already there. Lance looks him in the yes and gestured to a mug with steam coming out of it.

«For me?»

«Yup.»

It’s hot chocolate.

«Thank you.» And he means it. He lifts the mug and takes a careful sip from the hot liquid.

«It’s the least I could do for being such a grouch this morning.» Lance looks away guiltily.

«In your defence, I would be too if some rando climbed in my window at 8 AM.» His attempt at humor is rewarded with a chuckle from Lance.

«7.43, actually.» Lance says

Keith chuckles back. Lance takes the two plates and walks into the living room and sets them on the table.

 

«Let’s feast.»

 

****

 

 

Keith and Lance were knee deep in conversation about one of Lance’s family members when he said it.

«I should go, I have to go to work.» Lance looked up at him as he rose from his seat.

«Right …»

Keith walked over to the stairs where he recalled the exit would be. «I’ll give you my number.»

He looked back at Lance. «What?»

«I’ll give you my number, so that next time you need to say something to Pidge you can call me instead of climbing in my window.»

 

Keith was surprised for a moment but thought it through and decided it was a good idea. Without saying anything, Keith took his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it and handed it over to Lance who was standing there waiting with his hand at the ready, and his other hand at his hip.

He made a new contact for himself. «We should have another sleepover sometime.» Lance looked into Keith’s eyes with his own hooded ones and smiked devilishly.

Red covered most of Keith’s face, but he didn’t dare reply, in fear of what might escape his mouth, he just nodded.

So he made his way out the door, looking back one last time.

Unlike all the movies where they tell you to ‘never look back’ he knew this wouldn’t be the last time he visited.

 

«Goodbye, Handsome!» 

 

In fact, he should visit more often.


End file.
